A list and a Kiss
by Wall-flower Hermit
Summary: America comes to England's place with a dilemma. He likes someone, but had no idea how to ask them out. England's idea is simple enough "Make them a list and of course don't forget the kiss." Simple right? Pairing: Usuk Warnings: Yaoi and very mild swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Please do review, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated just tell them to me in a nice manner please.**

England never minded company, unless of course it was loud, uninvited and was a certain frog. So he minded America's at the moment, though America wasn't beard face at least. Honestly England really cared for America. Really he did, however it did hurt to be in the company of someone you were more than rather fond of. England took a sip of his tea and glanced at said nation who was drinking coffee next to him on a loveseat in his beloved living room. England was not blushing either because of how close they were to one another, not at all...well... maybe just a little. America put down his coffee and suddenly stood up from the seat and stood in front of England looking serious, a rare expression to see on the younger's face. "I... you see..." America started before looking away rubbing his head looking simply too adorable. England watched him closely while putting his own beverage down, and concluded that for some reason 'the hero' was actually nervous for once.

"Yes?" England coaxed. Trying but failing to not be worried about the other's well-being. "Is something the matter America?" America sighed and looked at England... blushing? England was quite sure that hell had just frozen over. "You see England there's someone I _really _like, and I want to ask them out, but..." England tried to ignore the pain he suddenly felt in his heat, but as usual he couldn't. One would think that he would be able to, since this certainly wasn't the first time America had dated. Finally England noticed that America was still nervously spouting nonsense. England took mercy on the poor boy- no _man _England corrected, and finished for the poor love struck nation. "But you don't know how you should ask them out?" The other nodded sheepishly. England sighed bitterly. "Haven't you asked others out on dates before? I mean you dated Mexico for a while, right?" America chuckled "_Weeeelll, _ya see about that Iggy... they weren't really dates per say what she and I did..." England raised an eyebrow ignoring the horrid nickname for now. "Well my dear lad what would you say they were?" England asked voice cold and his eyes like flint. America started to rock on his heels trying to but failing miserably to look nonchalant. "They were more like one night stands." The America mumbled. An uncomfortable Silence filled the living room and then.

"Where the bloody hell did I go wrong with you?"

"Hey!" America protested "I turned out just fine!" England rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever you say." England said ignoring the tongue stuck out at him. "So why do you want my advice? You've dated others besides Mexico."

"Yeah but _I _never did the asking! Come on just help a bro out dude!" America grumbled throwing himself back onto the couch causing the older nation to nearly fly off. "Watch it you arrogant git!" England snapped, before righting himself. "Sooooo?" America asked puppy dog eyes on and as big as ever. "Make them a list, and of course don't forget to kiss." England mumbled looking down to avoid the younger's gaze. "Huh?" America stared at England "What the hell does that mean!?" America shouted in England's face, their noses nearly touching. Causing the older to flinch and shift in his seat a little uncomfortable now that his more than a crush was right in front of him and within kissing distance. He wouldn't of course dream of kissing America then. Unless he was really drunk that is.

England cleared his throat, "It means make a list of reasons why you and your crush should date and as for the kiss well I'm sure that even an idiot like yourself could figure that out." America moved back out of kissing range, much to England's relief. "So a list of reasons why we should date?" America said slowly looking down at the floor as if it held the answers to all of life's questions. "Yes, however don't make it too long. You wouldn't want to chase them away now would you?" England said getting up. "Alright than!" America shouted gleefully getting up as well. "Sounds like a fun plan!" England rolled his eyes at this, as he guided America to the exit. "Yes, yes loads of fun, now just remember what I told you... Oh and flowers wouldn't hurt either." England paused for a second before opening the door. "I suggest finding out what flowers they like first, and if you don't know I suggest-"

"I already know what they like!" America interrupted loudly before smiling softly at England. "O-oh well then..." England stuttered. Cheeks red shocked at being smiled at so warmly. "Well good then, maybe there's hope for you after all!" England said mentally kicking himself in the rear- he would _not _act like a bloody schoolgirl with a first crush. Pushing America out on the front step and ignoring America's whining all the while. England couldn't help but wonder 'What if I took my own advice?' England however quickly crushed that thought.

Now out on the front deck America turned around to face the older nation America chuckled "Thanks Iggy!" Then rather suddenly he hugged the older nation in a bone crushing hug, and before England could react left. Leaving him in the doorway of his house stunned and blushing a red similar to that of a tomato. "Bloody git..." Whispered England. "Whoever gets that git, is one lucky bastard."

**Reasons why you should date me.**

You like me! I like you! (Don't pretend you don't I've seen you blushing all the time around me~).

I've had a crush on you since forever!

I'm hot, you're sexy, and those two work awesomely together!

We're allies, so why not take the next step?

I can actually stomach the things you cook.

I like your singing (even though you pretend that you don't sing).

I like that despite all the crap everyone gives you about your food, you still keep on trying.

I think your eyebrows are cute! (Screw what others may think they are simply adorable!)

I like how good you are with kids.

I like it when you play the violin.

I like it when you start beating up Francy-pants (cause you're so cute when you're all pissy).

I like that you're brave.

I like that you're secretly a romantic

I don't mind that you are a bit of a perv.

We both share the same national flower.

Ol' Churchill would totally want us to go for it.

I think you are the most beautiful person in the world.

I like how you never change.

I've got like fifty or more lists like this that I want to show ya!

I like how you're blushing right now!

But most of all you should date me because I love you.

Oh and I know what you're favorite flowers are!

"They're Roses, right?" America murmured in his ear. England jumped he had forgotten that America had been behind him the entire time. About ten days after asking for advice. America had visited England's house again stating that he needed England to look over his list, giving him the list America had watched as his ex-brother's face went from shock to embarrassment and as twenty predicted he was blushing by the time he finished. England turned slowly to face the other who seemly pulled red roses out of nowhere and presented them to England grinning all the while in a rather cocky way, though England noticed that if you look closely enough under all the cockiness America was a bit more than not nervous. "So will you go out with me?" America asked as England slowly took the roses from him. England looked up from the roses at America. Who was probably the most annoying, cocky, sweet, and the most lovable bastard England would ever know.

"Of course." England smiled. America smiled back before frowning. "Shoot, I nearly forgot!" He said annoyed with himself.

"Huh?"

"Well it goes make them a list _and _give them a kiss right?" America grabbed the color of England's suit and pulled him in for a kiss far from chaste, because England never did specify what kind of kiss did he?

~End~

**I FINISHED! Finally! I kept rewriting this thing because I couldn't decide how it should end. I think I'm going to make a sequel to this too... Maybe it'll be about where England heard "Make them a list, and of course don't forget to kiss." I don't know... I think I might if I get enough reviews... *Hint Hint* Please with sugar on top review! I'll be ever so sad if you don't! You know I poured my heart, soul, blood, tears, life-force, time, and imagination in this thing!**


End file.
